


Can I Have That Donut?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dessert & Sweets, Donuts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Food, Food Issues, Food Metaphors, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Ice Cream, Inspired By Tumblr, Lance & Allura Friendship, Licking, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Snacks & Snack Food, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Allura wants Lance to share. He declines. Especially about sharing Keith...Oneshot/drabble





	Can I Have That Donut?

"Hey Lance," Allura said as she approached him with an eyebrow cocked and a hand on her hip. He gulped. What had he done wrong...? "Can I have that...what do you call it...that donut?"

Oh. That. He smirked. "Nah. I licked it so it's mine."

She sighed. So mature. What had she been thinking. "Fine, then can I have some of that ice cream?"

The ice cream in his hand? He actually licked it. In front of her. "I licked it so it's mine too."

Keith walked in suddenly and stole a donut. "Thanks." 

Allura glanced at him. It was her turn to smirk. "I bet you licked that too."

And when Lance said nothing, just turned bright red? She knew she wasn't wrong. 


End file.
